Rindu
by R.arshiwi
Summary: Jungkook rindu Taehyung, sangat. Vkook. Sequel
1. Chapter 1

**Rindu**

" _Harusnya Taehyung jangan pergi ketempat yang sulit kudatangi. Aku takut tidak bisa bertemu. Tapi kau tetap saja pergi."_

 _ **Cast :**_ _Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook_

Benar, rindu itu berat.

Jungkook juga tidak sanggup

Dirinya bertarung dengan kenyataan bahwa ia tak menemukan orang yang ia rindu meski telah mendaki tempat tertinggi di muka bumi. Meski ia berlari ke tempat terjauh di ujung dunia. Meski ia menyelam ke dasar samudera paling dalam di jagat raya, Jungkook tahu ia tak akan menemukannya.

Beberapa waktu lalu dirinya baru saja tertawa lepas karena sebuah video lucu di internet. Semua begitu ringan, terasa sangat baik-baik saja. Lalu beberapa detik setelahnya dadanya berdebar, berdenyut begitu nyeri. Kenangan akan Taehyung melintas seperti kilat di pikirannya. Jarinya mencengkram dada begitu erat, kaosnya berkerut abstrak terselip di sela jemarinya, memberi efek berantakan padanya.

Jungkook menarik nafas, ia mengatur emosinya agar kembali stabil. Jujur saja. Kematian Taehyung adalah sebuah bencana baginya. Jungkook pernah benar-benar menjadi manusia yang hilang arah. Kacau. Tapi beberapa bulan setelahnya, semua membaik. Jungkook makan dengan baik, tidur dengan baik, sekolah dengan baik. Bahkan dirinya juga jatuh cinta. Tentang keputusannya untuk melanjutkan hidup tanpa Taehyung. Jungkook tak pernah ragu. Ia yakin Taehyung juga sependapat.

Malam itu, sehari sebelum Taehyung meninggal, Jungkook di rumah sakit. Menemui Taehyung, menatapi raga orang yang ia kasihi dari balik kaca bening yang begitu tebal. Memuakkan. Jungkook di sana berdiri saja beberapa waktu. Menikmati dada Taehyung bergerak naik turun tidak normal. Nafasnya cepat sekali, alat-alat di sampingnya menunjukkan simbol-simbol yang tidak Jungkook mengerti. Selang-selang di tubuh Taehyung menghalangi pandangan Jungkook. Dia sungguh benci, tapi tak berdaya.

Hari ketika Taehyung meninggal. Jungkook tidak di rumah. Dirinya mengikuti kegiatan keakraban di kampusnya. Jungkook menyesali banyak hal dalam hidupnya. Tapi melewatkan kesempatan terakhirnya memeluk Taehyung adalah penyesalan terbesar. Menyadari dirinya begitu jauh dari rumah, menyadari bahwa tae-hyung nya pergi begitu jauh darinya. Tak tersentuh. Membuat Jungkook bungkam ketika Jimin menelfonnya. Meneriakinya untuk segera pulang dari sebrang sana. Jungkook diam, karena dia tidak bisa. Jungkook ingin teriak pada Jimin. Ingin dia menyampaikan pada Taehyung supaya jangan mati. Taehyung belum memeluknya. Demi Tuhan. Selama taehyung di rumah sakit Jungkook sibuk dengan kegiatannya di awal kuliah. Bagaimana bisa Taehyung meninggalkannya. Jungkook ingin marah, ingin pulang memeluk Taehyung. Tapi yang keluar dari bibirnya malam itu hanya gumaman _'jimin tolong aku'_ dengan degukkan tagis menyedihkan.

Bayangkan betapa rindunya Jungkook pada Taehyung. Dirinya begitu jauh dari pria itu ketika ia sakit. Dirinya tidak ada di samping Taehyung ketika pria itu tiada. Ketika sampai di rumah ia tak menemui apapun, kosong, kecuali mama Taehyung yang memeluknya sambil tersedu. Malam di mana Jungkook menatapi Taehyung dibalik kaca rumah sakit itu adalah terakhir kali Jungkook melihat Taehyung.

"Maafkan aku hyung."

 **...**

Jungkook punya akses spesial di rumah Taehyung. Dia memegang kunci cadangan kamar Taehyung. Jungkook akan datang kapanpun dirinya rindu. Seperti hari ini.

Hazelnya menatap kesekitar. Tangannya menyentuh beberapa barang yang menarik perhatiannya. Foto di nakas Taehyung. Tempat tidurnya. Membuka lemarinya. Jungkook melakukan apapun yang ia rasa akan mengobati rindunya.

Kemudian matanya menatap pada laptop hitam milik Taehyung. Jungkook mengelusnya. Menyapu debu tebal di atas laptop itu. Ia membukanya perlahan menunggu mesin itu berputar beroprasi. Kemudian foto taehyung yang ia lihat pertama kali menjadi wallpapper laptop itu. Tampan sekali. Jungkook tersenyum.

"Hyung... aku rindu kau tahu. Kau jahat sekali padaku." Jungkook menatapi foto Taehyung. Membuka folder-folder dilaptop itu. Di dalamnya banyak sekali surat yang Taehyung ketik untuknya. Jungkook sudah baca sejak lama. Ia selesaikan dalam sehari. Yang ia ingat adalah tulisan Taehyung bulan September. Ia menulis _**Jungkook aku rasa aku akan mati. Dokter bilang aku sakit. Lupus. Kau tahu tidak itu apa? Terdengar mengerikan. Aku baru beberapa bulan jadi kekasihmu tapi sudah mau mati. Bagaimana ini kookie.**_ Jungkook menangis hebat waktu itu.

Lalu ada satu lagi. Sebuah foto, yang Taehyung simpan dalam folder berjudul _'untuk kookie'_. Isinya adalah foto mereka. Jungkook dan Taehyung. Di sebuah taman ketika mereka sedang jalan-jalan bersama. Foto itu sudah diedit dengan tulisan-tulisan warna-warni. Begitu berantakan tapi manis. Pertama kali Jungkook menemukan foto itu ia yakin Taehyung mengedit foto itu dalam kondisi tidak baik. Menjadikan Jungkook begitu merasa buruk.

Taehyung mengajarinya tentang merindu begitu hebat. Begitu mengerikan secara bersamaan. Taehyung menempati bagian terbaik dalam hatinya. Tak terusik seorangpun. Menjadikan Jungkook terus merindu begitu menyiksa.

Tidak apa-apa jika rindu itu berat. Jungkook tidak akan melawan.

Vkook again

Karena aku juga sedang rindu seseorang yang tidak lagi bisa kutemui. Jangan melawan rindu, jangan pura-pura tidak padahal iya, kalau kangen biar saja ikuti saja supaya ngga sakit hehe.

Read and review ya...

Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

**Rindu**

" _Harusnya Taehyung jangan pergi ketempat yang sulit kudatangi. Aku takut tidak bisa bertemu. Tapi kau tetap saja pergi."_

 _ **Cast :**_ _Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook_

 _"Kookie kemari." Taehyung menepuk pahanya pelan mengisyaratkan pada pemuda yang ia panggil_ _'_ _Kookie_ _'_ _untuk mendekat padanya. Wajah tampannya dihiasi senyum kotak mempesona milik seorang Kim Taehyung. Pangeran milik pemuda imut dan manis bernama Jeon Jungkook._

 _Jungkook menjatuhkan ponselnya yang sedari tadi tidak pernah lepas dari genggamannya, pasalnya sejak hampir satu jam lalu Jungkook diabaikan Taehyung karena pemuda itu tengah sibuk dengan tugas-tugas sekolahnya. Pemuda itu enggan diganggu Jungkook, berkilah bahwa makin cepat tugasnya selesai maka akan makin cepat juga ia bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Jungkookienya._

 _"Sudah selesai tugasnya?" Jungkook menaikkan sebelah alisnya, buku-buku Taehyung yang tadinya berantakan sudah tertutup dan tertata rapi di ujung meja belajar pemuda tampan itu. Jungkook tersenyum senang lalu bangkit dari sofa tempat ia duduk beranjak pindah ke ranjang Kim Taehyung. Yang lebih muda dengan senang hati menjadikan paha empukTaehyung sebagai bantalnya, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perut Taehyung mencari kenyamanan sebanyak yang ia mampu._

 _Taehyung mengelus rambut Jungkook pelan-pelan. Mendendangkan sebuah lagu yang begitu lembut, membiarkan Jungkook—pemuda yang mirip kelinci itu—berbaring nyaman di pangkuannya._

 _"Hyung... Setelah kau lulus mau kuliah dimana?" Jungkook mendongak, menatap Taehyung dari posisinya berbaring, mengamati ekspresi berpikir Taehyung yang terlihat mengagumkan. "Kenapa tiba-tiba tanya?" Taehyung melayangkan pertanyaan pada Jungkook alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya._

 _"Hanya ingin tahu, siapa tau kita bisa kuliah di tempat yang sama nanti." Taehyung mengangguk mengerti._

 _"Tapi jangan memilih tempat kuliah hanya karena aku di dalamnya, kau harus memilih yang sesuai denganmu bunny, jurusan yang kau suka semua hal harus cocok denganmu dan kau menyukainya." Taehyung memainkan pipi gembul Jungkook dengan dua jari tangannya sembari menasehati sang kekasih._

 _Yang lebih muda membuat pout dengan belah bibir mungilnya, bentuk respon tidak suka dari pernyataan Taehyung barusan. "Tapi aku suka hyungie." Taehyung terkekeh geli karenanya. "Aku tahu Kookie, aku juga suka padamu."_

 _"Tae-hyung jangan hanya belajar terus, kau juga harus refreshing, memang tidak pusing apa belajar terus? Kalau aku jadi kau aku akan sering main game seharian atau jalan-jalan ke mall atau pantai atau kemanapun asal tidak belajar saja. Lagipula Eomma tidak memaksamu untuk lulus dengan peringkat terbaik hyung. Jangan maksakan diri, aku tidak mau hyungie sakit." Taehyung menyimak bagaimana Jungkook mengomel tidak berhenti padanya, bibirnya tidak lelah bergerak mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat yang bagi Taehyung tak pernah sekalipun terdengar membosankan. "Atau bisa lebih banyak kencan denganku." Lalu tersenyum, tanpa sadar Taehyung akan melakukannya tiap Jungkook mengatakan hal tal terduga semacam itu. "Apa saja hyung, lakukan apapun asal hanya belajar saja."_

 _"Arasseo Kookie, aku akan melakukannya. Apapun untukmu." Keduanya tersenyum senang, bahkan memiliki waktu begini saja sudah sangat menyenangkan, jadi Jungkook tidak berharap lebih. Dia hanya berharap ia memiliki waktu ini selamanya. Bersama Taehyung._

 _"Hyung aku tiduran dipangkuanmu begini ya, nanti kalau hyungi_ _e_ _pegal bangunkan aku." Taehyung mengangguk, tidak keberatan sama sekali, netranya tak lepas dari Jungkook bahkan ia tak henti me_ _n_ _gamati helai bulu mata Jungkook yang begitu cantik. Kembali bersenandung menyanyikan lullaby untuk kekasih hatinya._

...

Jungkook tak berhenti memukul dadanya, tangisnya mendeguk tak mau berhenti. Pemuda itu sesenggukan hampir kehabisan nafasnya, meraung seperti orang kesetanan. Jeon Jungkook menangis di tengah malamnya karena Taehyung. Kenangan akan pemuda itu bermain di kepalanya layaknya sebuah film romantis yang ia tonton di bioskop.

Bukan kali pertama, ini bukan pertama kali Jungkook nampak begini menyedihkan, berguling di atas ranjangnya dengan usaha membuang seluruh sesak di dadanya. Menjerit seperti mau mati. Entah kenapa merasa sakit padahal ia tak terluka.

"Tae-hyung—"

Pintu kamarnya di dobrak paksa, lalu seorang laki-laki tampan masukke dalam kamarnya, berlari ketakutan mendengar tangis Jungkook di tengah malam.

"Jungkook kau kenapa?" Pria itu—Jimin— menarik Jungkook dalam pelukkannya, menahan kuat bocah itu meronta di pelukkannya. Mendengar tiap waktu Jungkook menggumamkan nama Kim Taehyung tak henti.

"Sssh... Jangan menangis. Tenang Kookie." Jimin dengan suara malaikatnya, membisikkan kata-kata penenang, berusah membuat Jungkook lebih baik. "Jangan menangis sayang." Tapi Jungkook tidak berhenti begitu saja, raungnya menjadi, tangannya meremas belakang baju Jimin kuat, seolah ingin melampiaskan rasa sakitnya, membuat Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya panik.

"Hyung—Jimin hyung, aku rindu." Jimin mengelus punggung Jungkook sayang, ia tahu Jungkook rindu. Pada Kim Taehyung. Satu-satunya rival Park Jimin yang tak akan mampu ia lawan. Seseorang yang dengan kurang ajar menempati sudut terbaik hati Jungkook. Tak mampu Jimin usik meskipun kini ia memiliki pemuda itu, Jeon Jungkook.

"Iya sayang, besok kita akan berkunjung. Aku akan menemanimu menemuinya oke? Sudah jangan menangis." Seandainya seseorang bernama Kim Taehyung itu dapat ia genggam, Jimin bersumpah ia akan memukul pria itu, menjadikannya babak belur karena membuat Jungkooknya begini hancur. Tapi, nyatanya Jimin tak mampu. Pria itu hanya bertarung dengan kenangan Kim Taehyung dalam hati dan pikiran Jungkook—kekasihnya. Tertata apik namun meninggalkan luka tak terobati pada Jungkooknya.

Jimin menarik sebuah botol dari laci Jungkook, mengunyah sebuah pil tidur dari sana lalu dengan paksa pria itu membungkam bibir Jungkook dengan miliknya, memaksa Jungkook menelan semua yang ia berikan.

"Maaf Kookie, maaf." Lalu mengusap bibirnya yang belepotan sebelum pelan-pelan Jungkook jatuh lelap dalam pelukkannya. Jimin membaringkan Jungkook sebelum memeluk pemuda itu dalam tidurnya.

...

Jimin menunggu di dalam mobil. Membiarkan Jungkook memiliki waktu penuh dengan Taehyung.

Jungkook terdiam di tempatnya berdiri, menatap sebuah foto yang ia kenal berdampingan dengan sebuah guci di sampinya di batasi kaca bening khas rumah abu.

Tak lagi mampu menangis. Rindunya membuat dirinya tak lagi waras. Dia, yang di dalam sana terkunci dalam kotak bertutup kaca di sana itu. Seseorang yang benar-benar Jungkook ingin dia ada di sini bersamanya saat ini. Ingin dia yang selalu menemani kemanapun Jungkook pergi.

"Hyungie."

 _ **End.**_

 _ **Jungkook-ah apa kau tahu. Aku akhir-akhir ini merasa ketakutan. Bukan karena aku akan mati. Bukan. Maksudku semua orang akan mati, aku tak apa. Tapi, aku takut untuk meninggalkanmu bunny. Takut membayangkan kau akan bersama oramg lain, tanpa aku di sampingmu.**_ _ **Takut pada kenyataan bahwa mungkin bukan aku yang akan membahagiakanmu sayang.**_

 _ **Jungkook-ah nanti jika aku tidak lagi bisa berada di sampingmu, jangan memghabiskan waktu untu**_ _ **k**_ _ **menangisi aku, jangan pernah.**_

 _ **Nanti jika kamu rindu padaku, datanglah di tempatku berdiam, aku akan melihatmu. Tapi kamu tidak akan melihatku Kookie, tapi jangan kecewa. Karena aku tak akan mampu memelukmu untuk meredakan kecewamu.**_

 _ **Kookie maaf karena tak berada di sampingmu. Aku mencintaimu.**_

 _ **With love**_

 _ **Taehyung Kim.**_

 **...**

Iseng aja gue.

Direview sukur,kaga juga gapapa dah.


End file.
